Sheets of soft material are frequently used these days in the construction industry for thermal insulation, both in internal spaces as well as in external facades. The sheets consist of foamed plastics, such as, for example, Styropor (TM) or glass wool or rock wool. They are mainly delivered in standard sizes, but must, however, be cut to size at the construction site.
For cutting Styropor (TM) sheets to size, light, transportable cutting devices which consist of an electrically heatable blade with a handle are known. In using such a hand device, sliding along a straight edge for guiding is necessary, which makes for more difficult work, especially at the construction site.
Also, a stationary belt-saw-like device with an electrically heated cutting wire is known, but cumbersome to use at the site.
The task which is the basis of the invention is that of creating a transportable cutting apparatus of lightweight construction by means of which trimming of insulating sheets can be carried out relative to stationary building parts, even by untrained hands.
The invention solves this task with an apparatus which has a casing, slidably guiding and supporting the sheet to be cut, one end of said casing being provided with a guillotine-like guided cutting device, at least one stop 9 being arranged on the outside of said casing in alignment with said cutting device.
It is advantageous if the casing is provided with adjustable rollers to adapt the apparatus to the width and thickness of the sheet to be cut.
The apparatus as specified by the invention serves, in the construction industry above all, for trimming insulating sheets, as necessary for flat roof or facade insulation.
After having introduced the insulation sheet between the rollers in the casing, the hands are free for handling the apparatus, and furthermore, the leftover piece, after the sheet has been cut, does not fall out of the apparatus but remains clamped between the rollers. By pushing the remaining part of the sheet through the apparatus it can immediately be used again for the next trimming. The leftover sheet and the apparatus are always together.